


Make It Right

by Kingdomfictionalia



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, falice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-08 20:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13465746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingdomfictionalia/pseuds/Kingdomfictionalia
Summary: Set after FP's retirement party. FP was determined to do what it takes to keep his Allie safe. Letting her go was the hardest thing he had done, and he won’t be doing that again. He’s gonna make it right. T for language.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I had time to write a falice fanfic and it resulted to this. I may post a second chapter if this will receive a good review at least. so I went on the safe place for the ending. I can't wait for tomorrow's episode, don't miss it! Please tell me what you think and leave a review! Enjoy :)  
> Disclaimer: Riverdale is not mine, 'cause if it is, Falice would be canon and Hal is out of the picture way before the series started. Don't hate me lol.

**Make It Right**

Penny Peabody walked into the Whyte Wyrm with a confident stride and prideful smirk gracing her face. She looked sideways to the other Serpents staring at her as she passed and narrowed her eyes. She was known to be the Snake Charmer and making a deal with her meant risking something important to you.

As she reached the end of the bar, she paused before walking inside a room where FP Jones used to stay. She smiled mischievously when she noticed that his son was also there, talking with his father, “well, I picked a great time didn’t I?”

The Jones men turned their heads towards her with utter confusion and hatred. FP stood up and crossed his arms before Jughead did the same as he stood behind his father. “What are you doing here Penny?”

She gave a humorless chuckle and matched his stance with one of her own. Penny shrugged, “can’t I pay a visit to an old friend and his son? I’m sure that’s not a bad thing to do?”

FP narrowed his eyes, “drop the bullshit act Penny and cut to the chase, why are you here?”

“I believe you still have a work to do for me, am I right? The debt your son has?” She looked at Jughead who looked at his father before locking his gaze with her.

“My father has already done the job for you Penny, one deal, one job.” Jughead stated through his gritted teeth.

Penny took a step towards Jughead and tilted her head, “oh kid, you remember that footage of you delivering the wooden trunk? Well, if your father refused to do another job for me, I might just do something about that footage which I’m sure you and your father wouldn’t like.”

FP towered over her, seething with anger, “don’t you dare include my son in this, I already told you, I am done with your illegal jobs. I have paid his debt, and don’t you ever threaten my family. Get. The. Hell. Out.”

Penny backed away with an evil grin on her face, “well FP, if you want your family out of this, I believe it won’t matter if I involve a certain blonde in this situation then?” She let out a laugh and was about to get out of the room when she was hastily grabbed by the wrist and her back met the wall with a loud thud. Suddenly, a hand came up to her throat and she choked.

“Dad!” Jughead was beyond confused. One minute Penny was talking about an anonymous blonde and the next thing he saw was his father cornering Penny. He didn’t know what or who they were talking about, but he kept quiet and let the scene before him unfold.

FP kept a tight grip on her throat, eyes filled with so much anger, “don’t mess with me Penny. If you lay a hand on her, or even one finger, I swear to god, death will be the least of your concerns.”

Jughead was surprised at his father words. He hadn’t seen this angry before. His anger was always accompanied with silence, but he never threatened someone when he was mad.

Despite the burning pain in her throat and the fact that it was getting hard to breathe, she managed to chuckle knowing she hit a nerve, “oh FP, still the same man. Would do anything for the girl he loves. Tell me again why she left you?”

FP tightened his grip even more and Jughead was surprised that Penny was still conscious, “dad.” Of course FP didn’t hear him because he was too busy making sure Penny was feeling the pressure on her throat. He was breathing heavily with anger and he hissed, “Shut the fuck up Penny. Leave Alice out of this, I don’t care what the consequences are but I’m sure as hell won’t let you get to her. Leave her the fuck alone!”

Before Penny could respond, Jughead’s phone rang, FP kept his gaze on her, “Betty? What’s wrong?” The Snake Charmer smirked and FP’s eyes widened before he let his fist collide with her cheek.

_“Jug,” the fear and worry were very evident in Betty’s voice that Jughead knew something was not right._

Jughead saw Penny dropped to the floor and stared at her father, FP looked back at him as he ran his hand through his hair.

_“Sheriff Keller called and, and—mom was found near Sweetwater River, she’s critical Jug,” Betty broke down, she decided to call him after she had called Veronica. She needed all her friends with her right now because she’s afraid she won’t be able to face it alone._

“Don’t worry Betts, we’re on our way,” Jughead nodded to his father as they rushed out of the room.

Before they left the bar though, FP looked at Tall Boy and gestured his head to the room, “get her the hell out of there and make sure she doesn’t come back here to the southside. I don’t care what you do or where you’ll bring her, just drag her out of Riverdale.”

“Dad…”

FP glared at his son, “no Jughead, Penny is a risky woman to encounter with again,” he paused to let that sink in to his son before he moved again towards the exit, “come on, we have to hurry.”

The ride to the Hospital was eerily quiet, it wasn’t uncomfortable but it sure was full of tension. Every few minutes, Jughead would look at his father and noticed how he gripped the steering wheel so hard that FP’s knuckles turned white. Jughead sighed, “she’s gonna be fine dad. It will be okay soon.”

His father released a breath to keep himself a little bit calm, FP was driving a little faster but not going over the limit. He needed to get there fast, he had to see her. He slackened his grip and ran a hand through his hair.

\------

When they arrived at the waiting area, Archie and Veronica were already there sitting beside Betty and Jughead’s heart broke for his friend. He knew that mother and daughter were not always on the same page on things but deep down they care for each other so much. Hermione and Fred were also there opposite the teenagers looking disheveled like Betty. Back in high school, it was always the four of them together. Be it at lunch or at Pop’s. FP and Jughead walked towards Betty when she saw them, she rushed towards Jughead and hugged him tightly, “thank you.”

Jughead smiled sadly, “it’s no problem. That’s what friends are for.”

Betty turned to FP and offered a weak smile which FP returned with one of his own, “I’m sorry for what happened Betty,” his voice almost broke but he fought it back. That’s been nagging on him since he heard the phone call. He failed her, the one thing he promised himself not to happen.

Betty said thanks but was a bit confused at the tone of his voice, she just let it slide and turned back to her seat as FP approached Hermione and Fred. The two adults stood up before they walked in a quiet area, a little distant from the kids. “How are you holding up?” Fred asked.

FP ran a hand through his hair and shrugged, “I have no idea,” he hung his head, “this is all my fault.”

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows and looked at Fred who just shrugged in return, “what do you mean?” She asked softly, “it’s not like anyone knows she will be attacked by some random people. No one saw this coming FP, don’t beat yourself up.”

He released a frustrated sigh and leaned against the wall, “it was Penny.”

“The Snake Charmer?” Hermione and Fred said in unison.

FP nodded and looked back towards the teenagers who tried not to eavesdrop on their conversation, before focusing back on his companions, “Jug made a deal with her, and I took his place. It was supposed to be one deal, one job only. She threatened to expose Jughead, but I told her no and she said she won’t hesitate to involve Allie in this.” FP clenched his fist in the anger that was coming back just thinking about the bitch, he sighed, “I should’ve known she had done it already.”

“It wasn’t your fault,” Hermione said.

“I promised to protect her Maia, I told her I would do anything to keep her safe. I let her build a life with Cooper to keep her away from the dangerous ways of a Serpent. I sacrificed the life we could’ve had together because I want her to be happy. This was not supposed to happen as long as she lives on the Northside. I failed her.”

Fred and Hermione felt bad for their friend, they knew what went down between the two Serpents. Back then, they looked so perfect for each other like nothing was gonna keep them apart, sadly fate was not in their favor and things took a different turn. However, things also didn’t look so good when they found out that she and Hal ended their marriage because he was abusive.

They envelope him in a hug, which surprised the teenagers. “Whatever happens after the surgery, you have to be strong FP, you have to keep it together for her. She needs you more than ever. This,” Hermione pulled back and smiled softly, “this could be your second chance of protecting her FP.”

Fred nodded in agreement and FP just sighed as he contemplated what to do. It will be a rough path, it won’t be like picking up where they left off, but FP was determined to do what it takes to keep his Allie safe. Letting her go was the hardest thing he had done, and he won’t be doing that again.

_He’s gonna make it right._


	2. Make It Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after FP's retirement party. FP was determined to do what it takes to keep his Allie safe. Letting her go was the hardest thing he had done, and he won't be doing that again. He's gonna make it right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: As promised, here is the second chapter, and probably the last. I don’t know if I’ll be writing about Betty knowing the history between her mother and FP because I intended this fic to only focus on falice and how protective FP can get when it comes to her. So for now, I hope you’ll enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think. Your reviews keep me going and I’m so thankful for it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Riverdale.

They’ve been waiting for hours already, FP still pacing around the small waiting area. He ran a hand through his hair and was startled when he heard his name being called, “what?”

Betty, still surrounded by her friends, tilted her head, “you’re really worried, aren’t you?”

FP stopped pacing and looked at his son before shifting his gaze towards Hermione and Fred, all of whom just gave him a shrug, a pitiful smile, and a cringe. He sighed as he looked back at Betty and nodded, “I am.”

Betty was about to say something but decided against it, so she just nodded her head went back to leaning her head onto the wall and closed her eyes. She was not a religious person but when unpleasant things involving her family happen, she’d be willing to say a silent prayer to whoever god or deity that may be listening.

It took at least half an hour more until a doctor came into the waiting area, “family of Alice Smith?”

Immediately, everyone stood up and huddled together to hear whatever news, good or bad, the doctor was going to say. The middle-aged man looked around and took a deep breath as he cleared his throat, “I’m Dr. Deilman, I took care of the surgery of Ms. Smith. It was successful, no complications and the nurses are now preparing to transfer her into her room, so you might be able to visit her in a few minutes.” A collective sigh of relief was heard from the group before Deilman continued, “however, the extent of her injuries is worse than what it looks like. She got a few broken ribs, her left leg is also severely injured, her whole body is covered with bruises…” as the doctor was relaying all of this information, FP zoned out as he had flashbacks of their memories together, their fun-filled moments and even the pain caused by the break-up.

Now, the nagging in his head was getting even stronger and all he wanted to do was to drink away the guilt building up in his stomach. He should’ve just done what he had to do. At the same time, Betty was letting the tears run down her face again, and Veronica who wrapped her arms around her best friend to offer support and comfort. Hermione as well was wiping the tears that escaped her eyes, she and Alice may butt heads but that only made their friendship stronger, and to be honest, Alice was more of a family than a friend to her.

Dr. Deilman offered them a sympathetic smile before he excused himself and went back to work. After that, they fell silent again, letting the information sink into them. Minutes later, a nurse approached, telling them that Alice was now in her room. “She might wake up soon, but she may likely be dazed or confused, so try not to overwhelm her.” She smiled and walked away.

* * *

 

Betty took a deep breath as she pushed open the door to her mother’s hospital room, as soon as she stepped inside, the sounds of machines made the tears flow from her face once more. She rushed to her mother’s side and let out a small laugh as she thanked whoever was listening to her prayers. Her mother was alive, beat up but alive.

She sat down on the chair beside Alice’s bed and gently took her mother’s right hand, she took a deep breath and spoke up and not really looking at her, fearing she’ll break down again, “I was so scared the moment Sheriff Keller informed me of what happened. I was at home, preparing lunch because I know you’d be home soon, though you didn’t show up and I thought of calling you, but I didn’t want to bother you if you were busy. Then he called and all I did was break down. Never once in my life it crossed my mind that something bad could happen to you, or the fact that I’d lose you,” she blinked away the tears and cleared her throat, “maybe it’s because you always look so tough when I look at you. I’ve taken you for granted most of my life and maybe what had happened made me realize how precious every moment is,” she paused and squeezed her mother’s hand, “I know we don’t say it enough to each other, but I love you so much mom, you mean the world to me and I know it won’t make up for all our fights and disagreements but I’ll do everything I can to help you recover.

“Dr. Deilman, he told us that you’d heal soon enough, but mentally, he was worried that the suffering you went through will affect your mental health, but I don’t care mom. I’m not gonna leave you alone,” she gave up trying to hold back her tears instead she let them flow. “You’re my mom, and nothing will change that,” she closed her eyes as she leaned towards her mother’s bed and rested her head on the bed. “I love you so so much.”

Seconds later, she felt a little pressure on her hands and her mother’s raspy voice, “I love you too Betty,” the girl instantly picked up her head and grinned widely as she saw her mother’s beautiful eyes. “You’re awake,” a moment later she ended up laughing softly as she gave her mother a kiss on the forehead. She heard Alice sighed and looked down once more and offered her a smile.

“I’m gonna call Dr. Deilman,” Alice nodded, still dazed.

After she was looked over the Deilman, the rest filed into the room taking their turns of talking with her. It was almost midnight when the parents decided to ask their kids to go home, “go home now, especially you Betty, you need to rest,” Hermione coaxed, before she pointedly looked at the other three, “also you, you still have school tomorrow,” her motherly tone made the teenagers obey the order even though Betty was still quite uncertain to leave her mother.

“Don’t worry Betty, we’ll be staying with your mother for a while, if something’s up, we’ll inform you.”

Betty nodded and kissed her mother on the forehead again before leaving. FP decided to take some time to himself before going inside the room, sure he’d seen much worse, but this was his Allie, and seeing her in such state made his heart break. _I’ve failed to protect her, what would she think of me now?_

* * *

 

Inside the room, Hermione sat on the edge of her bed while Fred took the seat beside her. They were quiet for a moment before Alice spoke up, “thank you for being there for Betty, I’m sure she’s pretty shaken.”

Hermione grabbed her hand and squeezed it to offer some reassurance, “I texted Ronnie and told her to stay with Betty for now, I’m sure that girl would need comfort ad support. And Alice…I’m glad you’re okay.”

Alice smiled before she let out a soft chuckle, “you really thought that a beating will stop me? I may not be a Serpent anymore but I’m still tough as nails.”

The three of them laughed, before Fred cleared his throat and looked at Hermione who gave him a nod, “speaking of Serpents,” he looked towards the door before settling back to Alice, “FP’s here.”

Alice raised an eyebrow, “really?”

“He’ll be here in a moment, he just, uh, wandered around,” Hermione looked at him amusingly, knowing he was a never a good liar.

“Oh, Betty forgot to tell you, Polly will visit by this week, she was really worried but she said she couldn’t come here immediately.” Alice just nodded at Hermione, her mind still on the Serpent that has yet to see her.

Just then, her door opened and revealed the man she was thinking about, he looked uncertain, not meeting her eyes and she could see how conflicted he was, “we better get going,” Hermione stood up and nodded to Fred, before she leaned into Alice and placed a kiss on her forehead, “we’ll see you tomorrow Allie, okay?”

Fred did the same action and smiled at his friend, Alice nodded, “thank you for coming Maia, Freddy, I really appreciate it.”

They turned towards FP and gave him a reassuring smile, when they were close enough, they bid him good luck.

FP stepped towards her and he couldn’t help but roam his eyes all over her injuries, the knot in his stomach was still there and looking at her now just made him more anxious, he’s the reason why this happened. But he knew deep down, that even though he agreed to the Snake Charmer, this will still happen. Penny Peabody always found Alice Smith as a threat and what had happed to his Allie was a proof that the jealousy and anger was still there.

“Stop it,” Alice snapped.

He looked up at her and furrowed his eyebrows, “stop what?”

Alice rolled her eyes, “stop looking at me like I’m about to break, I got beaten up but I’m not as weak as I look.”

FP looked down and nodded, “Allie, I—I’m so glad you’re okay, I’ve been so worried, I thought that,” he stopped and took her hand in his, it fitted perfectly in his, he missed holding her hand like they used to do when they were young. He missed being able to kiss it when she would be sitting in the passenger seat of his truck.

Alice looked at him, studying his face, and trying to memories every line on his face. She looked at his eyes which stared back her then, it’s filled with so many emotions but Alice knew him like the back of her hand, she knew he was terrified of losing her. _Again._ The painful memory came back to her and she squeezed his hand a little and gave him a smile, “I’m not going anywhere.”

FP took a seat without releasing her hand and he held it in between his two hands. He closed his eyes and placed a soft kiss on her hand and looked at her, “I’m so sorry.”

He didn’t need to elaborate, because he can’t bring himself to tell her who’s responsible for what happened, so the words that came out of her lips shocked him, “don’t feel sorry Penny’s actions FP. It wasn’t your fault that.”

He gaped at her, “how—wha, how did you know it was her?”

Alice shrugged, “when they were… you know, I heard one of them say “Snake Charmer” before I blacked out.”

“I’m still sorry,” when he saw the confusion in her eyes, he continued, “I was supposed to protect you, I promised to keep you safe and out of danger. I should’ve done something.”

Despite her feeling the slightest pain from the bruise on her abdomen, her heart broke more for seeing him so guilty. She removed her hand from his grasp and cupped his face to make him look at her directly, “stop apologizing Forsythe, you couldn’t have known, no one saw this coming.”

FP nodded but said nothing, they stared at each other for a while, trying to convey all of the emotions they were too scared to voice out, trying to find comfort in it and silently promising each other that whatever happens, they have each other.

Moments passed before FP noticed that Alice was getting tired, she did just get out of surgery and being bombarded with people immediately was tiring. He smiled as he stood up and brushed her hair to the side. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, making another promise of keeping her safe again. Alice sighed at the comfort, she missed those days that FP will drive or walk her home and kiss her forehead before leaving. It always left her feeling safe and secure.

FP was about to lean back when Alice’s hand went to his face and she kissed his cheek, “thank you for being here FP, this means so much to me.” Tears silently ran down her cheeks and she relished the tender moment.

He leaned back and wiped her tears and smiled, “I’ll always be here Allie. Get some rest, and I’ll be here when you wake up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So? I was a little afraid because I think it seems unrealistic that Alice was already okay enough but then I thought it’s fanfiction so what the hell lol. I was thinking of having a scene with her breaking down but I don’t really see her as a crying type of person, so I just had her shed a few tears. I also think that maybe that what had happened to her will impact her later on rather than immediately so… just tell me your thoughts. :)
> 
> ~kingdomfictionalia

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I wrote a falice fanfic draft where Alice and Penny would come face to face with each other but I haven't finished it yet and I'm also not sure if I will end up posting it. Also this will have a possible next chapter but it won't be as long as this one. Share your thoughts and leave me a review! *you can also pm me if you have any prompts in mind.*
> 
> ~kingdomfictionalia


End file.
